


Rise up

by I_suck_at_naming



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Ace is the cool old dude, David is overprotective, David's a proud af boyfriend, Definitely not canon to gameplay, Dwight is a badass, Dwight is not a little kid, Dwight is sick of being underestimated, Dwight likes playing cards, KingField ftw, M/M, Philip is just trying to work but gets a little bullied, That's Ace's fault, The end is nice and fluffy, slightly poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_suck_at_naming/pseuds/I_suck_at_naming
Summary: When the game takes an unexpected turn of events and the odds are stacked against them, David and Dwight will have to rise to the challenge. Dwight will prove to everyone why he is the one and only (nervous) leader.





	Rise up

"Three of a kind! Three tens!" Meg yelled across to Dwight as she laid out her cards before her. "Beat that!"

"Oh." Dwight murmured softly. The grin on Meg's face grew wider.

"I'll be taking that flashlight of yours now." She reached over the table but Dwight's hand intercepted hers.

"That won't be happening." Mustering all the dramatic tension he could, Dwight threw down his hand. "Full house!"

The three sevens and pair of jacks stared into Meg's disbelieving face. "Bullshit, you spend too much time gambling with Ace. I can't swindle you anymore." 

Dwight shrugged. "You knew that risk and took it anyway. Not my fault."

Meg groaned as she handed over Dwight's winnings. "Fine, I never even use dull keys." 

Ace, who had been watching the whole encounter spoke up. "That's the spirit Meg." He turned to Dwight. "Your poker face is incredible Dwight." 

"Looking nervous all the time works well I guess." He laughed.

"Sure does amigo. What say you and I double check?" He held his hands out, inviting Dwight with a deck in either hand.

"We're sure mate, don't need Dwight losing to your cheating." David showed up to intervene. 

"Ah David, we were having fun, no? You should gamble some time, relax."

"Habits like gambling wound me up 'ere in the first place, no thanks. Besides..." David pointed over to the campfire. "I got a trial, and by the looks of it so does Dwighty 'ere." David pulled in Dwight close for a kiss on the forehead.

"Ah, claro. Another time then." Ace smiled and shot them a finger gun. "Cya later amigos." 

"Bye Ace!" Dwight said cheerily. Although he'd often lose to Ace, he liked playing against him. Dwight always learned a new trick or tip after a game, making him better and better after each loss. Ace would go easy and not make him bet his best items or offerings and Dwight was grateful for it. David wasn't happy with it, but even he'd play with Dwight in the countless amount of freetime they had.

"That guy is too friendly with you, don't ya think?" David asked Dwight, trying to sound casual. Dwight knew that it was hiding a deeper insecurity. When the two were alone they'd spill their guts out over fears, hopes, secrets and they knew each other intimately. 

"David." Dwight grabbed his face to make eye contact. "Are we getting mixed up again?"

David blushed slightly. "No! ' Course not..."

"I love you and you alone, okay?" Dwight kissed him quickly to solidify his point. "Plus, Ace is straight. Trust me, my gaydar is on point."

"You know how to be reassuring and a total nerd at the same time." David pulled his partner closer. "I love you so much. In fact, I can't help loving you so much. Sorry if I get clingy, yeah?" 

"Forgiven." Dwight embraced him closely before grinning. "Love." He imitated David's voice, trying to sound English.

"Oi, Yankee, don't start now." David warned playfully. Dwight danced around David and smiled.

The pair sat around the campfire and put their offerings in and chose what they'd bring. 

"Dwight?" David asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where are the others?" 

Looking around, Dwight could see that only they were marked for trial. He'd expected Jake or Claude or Feng or someone to show up but they were all absent. They weren't marked. 

"Crap, David!" Dwight turned but the fog was already closing in around them. "What the shit? It's just us two?"

David was quickly enveloped mere feet from Dwight. His voice cut off as he was taken away.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Dwight scrambled to grab the key which he'd replaced with a med kit since he'd been expecting two more survivors. Suddenly the fog crashed into him like a wave and he was taken away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dwight opened his eyes and looked around, immediatly checking his surroundings for clues on what map and killer were on the menu today. Dwight immediately saw that the map the red forest, the petrichor thick and noticeable. Dwight also saw David far away with the help of his innate bond which was a handy tool in trials. Yet Dwight didn't see any traps or jigsaw boxes, so his options for which killer they'd face remained pretty open.

Dwight ran over to David who had begun working on a generator. 

"Hey love." David greeted.

"Hey, do you know who the killer is?" 

David shook his head. "Your guess 's good as mine."

"Well let's burn through these generators so we can enjoy a nice hot tea and a card game, eh?" Dwight promised to David.

David grinned at that. "We sound like an old couple." 

"yeah well we've been doin' this for a while, haven't we?"

"yeah..." David saw the negative underlying implication of that, but decided that now was not a good time. There was a killer around. "Let's just keep our heads down and our wits about us, yeah?"

"Affirmative general King, copy that." Dwight mocked. 

David took one of his hand's off the generator to punch Dwight in the shoulder lightly. "Oi, what did I say? I wanna get back so we can cuddle." 

Dwight snickered but remained silent as he powered through the gen. David could be such a softy sometimes. 

The generator ground gears and the pistons picked up speed. It was almost done when the distinctive noise of a sound that was rare in the entity's realm was heard. The Wailing bell. To accompany the noise was the flickering of otherworldly embers, will-o-wisps which danced as the form of the wraith materialised. The two were off the gen in an instant and running but the wraith was fast and moved in to strike Dwight. 

"Oi, dick head, leave him alone!" David bellowed as he tackled into the side of the Wraith, causing it to miss it's attack on Dwight. This definitely pissed it off as it groaned angrily and turned to kill David. If he wanted to play hero, he'd die like one.

"That's it, follow me, shit for brains." Before David vaulted into the nearby dwelling he looked back at Dwight. "Finish those gens. Don't waste anytime trying to save me!"

"That's not fair of you to say!" Dwight yelled back, but David was already in the house, getting chased by a murderous monster. "Fuck, alright then." 

Like David asked, Dwight rushed back to the generator and popped it quickly. He went about fixing another generator, trying to find one while avoiding the inevitable looping that would be going on. Although meg was better at it, David could definetly hold his own against the killers so Dwight wasn't without hope, even if David's greatest strength came when he was most weak. Dwight didn't want to think about the likelihood of David surviving. It looked grim in such an unusual match up. He made his way to a generator on a hill and began working without thinking about how the chase would be going. He couldn't even see David's aura anymore which worried him greatly. 

The gen ground up slowly and was taking time to come on despite Dwight's fingers working their hardest to connect wires and to absolutly avoid fucking up. It was half way when he heard David yell from across the map. Not downed, but injured and now bleeding. Dwight held back a shout of frustration and worked on the gen with renewed vigour. Red to red, black to black. Seal it up, tuck it away. Screw in a loose bolt, push a pipe into place and turn. Rinse and repeat, faster and faster. Dwight nearly exploded the generator in his eagerness but the job was almost done.

A second scream rang out across trial. David was downed. He'd held out for a long time but Dwight doubted that the Wraith would be happy to leave David. He'd probably patrol the area quite hard, more out of frustration rather than actual tactic. As David was picked up, Dwight closed the panel for the generator and it sprang to life, chugging with energy and emitting bright light which hurt Dwight's eyes a bit. He was use to the softer light of the campfire and the darkness of trials, so the harsh light of the generators was always intense. Dwight jumped down the hill and made his way to David's last known location. 

David cried out in pain as he was hooked and the Wraith immediatly cloaked his body again. Dwight wasn't sure whether or not he'd left and was practically bursting to get to David and shorten his pain, but a poorly timed resuce could just have him hooked again and in even more pain. Dwight was hiding in the smokehouse of the map, ignoring the smell of burnt and rancid meat. The hook was only a few metres away but Dwight still held still. His line of sight was clear, enabling him to see the discomfort on David's face. He hardened his face and prepared for a save when he saw the shimmering of the Wraith moving away. He had been camping him. But now he was free to go get David off and Dwight crouched over to him. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, he..." Dwight began.

"Dwight, I don't give a shit. Just get me off of 'ere and let me distract him some more while you get the last gen."

Dwight held back a grin for such a dire situation. David was right. Win now, talk later. 

Dwight calmly lifted David off, avoiding to make to much noise. Hopefully the Wraith wouldn't notice him being unhooked. It was unlikely he hadn't. 

"Heal?" Dwight asked quickly.

"Heal." David responded. As Dwight worked his wounds quickly with help from the entity's accelerated healing, he kept an eye open for the Wraith. Dwight had to prove himself here and finished the healing just as a shimmering could be made out in the distance. The pair, being experts at the trials after so much practice, knew it would be better for Dwight to get chased around, allow David to work on gens and use their "Hook life" effectively. Emotion won out as David led the killer away without a word from Dwight. Typical David.

Fortune would have it that Dwight quickly found a generator and got to work, repeating the process just like before, trying to focus and propel the progress forward where many might regress it. The turning of gears and pumping of pistons was rythmic, therapeutic. A beat to work to, ever increasing the drive on his pace. Spin, spin, spin. Whirring louder and faster. Lights flicker and die and flicker again. A scream that's drowned out in the deafening and all encompassing hymm of the generator. Tumble, turn, whirl. A heartbeat joins the frey. Bump, chugg, bump, chugg. 

The last generator is completed as David turns the corner with the Wraith close behind. The Wraith lunges and barely misses David as he leaps forward, tapping into his rugby instinct and the plentiful adrenaline which courses through his taught and exhausted body. The Wraith growls again, clearly gaining bloodlust. 

"Dwight! Shit, I didn't mean to lead him here!" He says as he goes to Dwight. 

"Shut up and run!" Dwight pushes David ahead and as he does he pushes the key into his hand. "Find the hatch and call me. I'll easily see your aura once you've found it."

"I used all the pallets! You'll get hooked!" The red stain grew closer as the pair ran towards the cabin in the woods. 

"Have faith David, I'm tired of being underestimated." Dwight was determined to live now, he wanted to prove that he could call himself a survivor. 

Before another word could even be said, Dwight pushed David ahead towards a window and used the back momentum to completely change direction, surprising the killer and causing him to swing and miss. Dwight didn't waste the time he'd been granted, and instead of running away like a sane person, he charged back into the wraith, whiriling around him like the gears in the generator. Tumble, dive, turn. The killer stood back, swinging and retreating as Dwight ducked through his legs and under his swipes. The Wraith caught up with his tactic and simply bided his time, not swinging and identifying exactly where Dwight was. He felt the bite of the skull's sharp metal teeth on his back. The pain was numbed from Dwight's ferocity, his will to live, to show the others like he'd wanted to show the kids at school, his colleagues at work. That he was a force to be reckoned with. As the Wraith occupied both hands in cleaning and holding his weapon, Dwight turned once more and did something he was sure David would tell him off for doing once the pair got back. 

He took aim and rammed his fingers into the killer's eyes. They landed home and a pained growl was emitted shortly thereafter. The effect was instant and even more powerful than a flashlight blind. The Wraith was enraged, swinging and swiping, trying to catch Dwight but not seeing that Dwight was running far away and as fast as he could. His legs carried him and the pain of an open wound in his back edged him forward. 

"Dwight!" A hoarse voice called. "Dwight!" David's aura could be seen in the doorway of the Killer shack. He'd not wanted to leave without ensuring Dwight's safety. 

"David, GO." Dwight could only manage this as the exhaustion and pain caught up to him. The Wraith had recovered and was gaining on them at an unusal pace. He was beyond bloodlust in his desire to kill Dwight at this point. "Open the damn hatch."

David did as he was told, opening the hatch quickly as Dwight entered the shack. Dwight spared a look behind and found that the Wraith was closing in faster than he could possibly jump in. In that split moment, he knew he'd not done enough. He was too late. He would die now.

As the Wraith moved in for the lunge, David stood in the way. The blow was so powerful it knocked him into the wall and he crumpled, his head hitting the corrugated metal and making a sickening sound. Such a strike from the Wraith probably would have killed Dwight. 

"Fuck, David!" Dwight screamed. David's eyes were partially open and he was getting up from the floor when the Wraith grabbed him by the neck, lifting him off the ground by two feet. David was in so much pain he wasn't even struggling as the grip tightened. 

"Shit. Hold on David." Dwight had to think quick, he was running out of time. He made the best plan he could on such short notice. This was the make or break for whether he could be called the leader at camp. His ability to make plans and act on them. He had to do this for the team. For David. 

The Wraith was so busy with David that he didn't notice Dwight renching the locker open. Like always, there were the hatchets of the Huntress. He grabbed one of the surprisingly heavy axes and despite his pain lifted it over his head. 

"RAAAGH" Dwight screamed as he plunged the blade deep into the Wraith's calf. The wound hurt the Wraith but not enough. He still had a death grip on David and the pain only caused him to tighten. David must nearly be unconcious right now. Dwight grabbed the shaft of the hatchet and ripped it forward, removing it from the wound and readying it once more. The gash bled sappy black blood, but the dripping was so slow and the viscosity of the blood was causing the cut to clot quickly. Dwight went to cut the other leg but the Wraith, eager to avoid unnecessary pain, dropped one of the hands from David's neck, alleviating some pressure. He gripped his weapon and made a wide arc in Dwight's direction, more than enough to down him.

But Dwight gripped the back end of the axe and the bottom of the rod to block the strike, the Wraith's weapon bouncing off. Dwight's arms hurt from such a powerful strike, the force travelling through the wood. But there was simply no time for pain as Dwight dodged a second attack by diving to the ground, using the momentum to drive the axe head into the Wraith's heel. The pain of both wounds combined caused the Killer to completely drop David. David landed on his feet but was so oxygen deprived that he almost fell right back down again. But Dwight was not about to lose his partner after fighting a goddamn monster in one on one combat. He'd fought nail and tooth to win this trial.

Dwight grabbed David by the hand and pulled him close as he stood him up, the Wraith being moments from recovering. He hugged David close and leaned back, holding him as the pair fell into the void darkness of the hatch.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David needed a few hours to recover even with Claudette fawning over him and giving him every tincture conceivable. Dwight had shown up the camp bloody and with a dazed David in tow. The others had asked for directions and Dwight gladly lead them. They'd brought David into the little communal hut where everyone slept and laid him on his respective blanket. Dwight made sure that his own med kit was used to help treat David. It wouldn't have been fair for the others to pay with there own precious supplies. In the end, Dwight assured Claudette that David just needed rest now. She should go and prepare for a trial or get some rest of her own. 

When David opened his eyes, his first sight was Dwight sitting next to him playing solitaire on the shack floor. The second he heard David scuffle around from the blanket he was laid on though he perked up and turned to David. 

"Finally, you're awake. I was wondering if the entity was gonna help you. A wound like yours would take weeks to heal normally. We had a close call. I was doing fine before but then you know, I got a little nervous cause you wouldn't wake up and that worried me. I got Claudette to help you as much as possible but let me know if need anything like water, painkillers, food. I really am..." Dwight rambled on until David held up a hand to stop him.

David's wide eyes showed his disbelief. "Love... Did you fight the bloody killer... With an axe?"

Dwight smiled nervously before leaning in close.

"Only for you" he replied as he pushed his head in for a kiss with his man.

David just laid there, stunned by his boyfriend's actions. "I don't think I could love you more than I love you now. You're amazing."

"I'll take my payment in kisses and touches, yeah?" Dwight smiled cheekily to David.

"Be my guest." David grinned wide, his eyes full of adoration and pride for his lover.

The two kissed deeply and were immensely joyful that the shack was empty at the moment. David and Dwight would truly do anything and defy all rules for each other. 

They were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I wrote this in a day so I expect some errors and stuff. I try to be descriptive so sometimes words get messed up. What can ya do? Please please please comment and let me know. Do not be afraid to just say hi if you want. I love talking with people on here so let me know what you think of this. I hope you enjoyed reading it and I might even write a continuation of this in the future.


End file.
